geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Chae Cook
Chae Cook (also known as Chaecook123 or just simply Chae) is a re-color of Geo Guy but with a nose, stick arms, a yellow T-shirt and blue shorts, and one of Carrie Underwood's henchmen. Chae likes to plagiarize, or copy, Gabriel Garza's stuff, he also likes to make fake VHS openings along with his brother Warren Cook. He's also a Carrie Underwood and Pooh's Adventures fan. History Chae Cook was formerly one of Gabriel Garcia's friends on Wikia, but was later caught contributing to one of Gabriel's least favorite wikis, the Pooh's Adventures Wiki. He also stopped trusting Chae after finding out that the posters he made for his movies had copied Gabriel's, along with other users' posters. Later, the hate on Chae Cook started by a lot of people, including Gabriel Garza and Davey Guy, because he copied Gabriel's stuff. When he faked to hate Pooh's Adventures, it means that he is lying to all YouTubers, including awildmew, Cayby J, Eggy S., ElectricDragon505 (also known as AniMat), M7P Retro (also known as mouse7p), aaronk216zback (also known as WHSTChannel14), Rama Dani Syafriyar (also known as RDSyafriyar2000), Joshua Sott (also known as Joshie1Boy), Daniel Lyons (also known as DLE Network), Duncan Burden (also known as Duncan Pictures), Bubsy Bobcat (also known as MaribelComedian), Mamon Fighter 761, Tom Cat Productions, Pinkie Pie Enterprises, Trenton Laffetry (also known as STN! Media Group), Lamont Meeks (also known as SLN! Media Group), louielouie95, Christopher Rahaman, Rabbit Comedian, Element Animations, Green ProDuctions Universe, AnimationEpic, TheTGrodz, jacknjellify, Samuel Kosch (also known as SK Network POE AntiVGCP), 19Joshua, BuzzLightyear468, Jeremy Carpenter (JeremyAngryBirds3), Toby Whistler (Toby Whistler Entertainment), Malachi Tyrus (Malachithekidd10), and of course, Gabriel Garcia [MYCUN] (also known as MYCUN).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gif38qadw4M He also steals everyone's photos and puts it on his wikis, images, videos, etc. without permission. He made his own movie called AquaTeenHungerForceFTW MrPicklesFTL: The Movie (formerly ChaeCook123IsBack: The Movie ''or simply ''ATHFFTWMPFTL: The Movie) which is a rip-off of MYCUN. He is also known for being caught by KTMWikia8000 for making a game that made Gabriel really, really furious.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GrxGokmOX8 He later became a Carrie Underwood fan, renaming his YouTube channel "Minions and Carrie Underwood Rules Est. 2000™ EDCP" (now "Minions&RosalinaFTW ElSuperbeastoFTL"). Ryan Schneider (aka Mario and Toad Fan Pictures) said that Chae Cook is also copying his stuff, including his MATF/logoboy95 logos. (for example: Chae Cook uploaded the "ChaeCook123 Communications" logo, which it copies Ryan's MATF/logoboy95 Communications logo) Early Life Coming soon! MYCUN Coming soon! Personality Coming soon! Relationships Family Coming soon! Friends and Allies Coming soon! Enemies Coming soon! Likes & Dislikes Coming soon! Quotes Coming soon! Notes Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Chae Cook.png|Original drawing of Chae Cook. ChaeCook123IsBack's Newest Icon (July 16, 2015).png|Chae's former Youtube account icon (which copies MYCUN's current icon) Chae_Cook_(New_2015).png|A drawing of Chae Cook what he looks like in 2015. Chae_Cook_(New_2014).png|Another drawing of Chae Cook. Chae_Cook_in_CF3.png|Chae Cook in "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Costume1.png|A poorly-drawn gibberish drawing of Chae Cook by KTMWikia8000 Chaecookwithgreeguyandpingux2012.png|A picture of Chae Cook with other bad users Gree Guy and Pingux2012, drawn by Damen Walker References External links *Chae Cook's YouTube channel *Chae Cook's Wiki (AKA Chae's World Wiki) (some of the pages on that wiki were already vandalized, that's cool) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:That Gabriel hates Category:Makes rip-offs Category:CUYGGNs Category:MYCUN characters